The Mr. Men Show: Blood
The Mr. Men Show: Blood is a Animated-Action Horror TV Movie who is based of the 2008 Show, The Mr. Men Show. It will be released the Untied States in August 11, 2020 and aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Mature Content Warning Warning - The Mr. Men Show: Blood is a TV Movie who contain content that is not suitable for all ages. Summary Jammie the Golden Jackal is on the loose in the DillyDale Zoo and she is about to kill the Mr. Men and Little Misses in DillyDale. Is up to Mr. Happy, Soapy the River Otter, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Calamity and Mr. Grumpy to catch her or she will kill them for bloody good? Plot The first scene began with the DillyDale Zoo, A Golden Jackal named Jammie was in the cage until she's on the loose and turning into savage at night. Another Animal at the Zoo was a Brown River Otter named Soapy wasn't savage at all when he decided to go to DillyDale. The next scene shows Mr. Grumpy sitting on a bed, crying. However, it didn't sound like him crying. It sounded like a real person crying. Then it suddenly cut to black for 30 seconds. After that, it showed Mr. Grumpy writing on a sheet of paper. He was speaking out loud as he wrote: "Dear all Mr. Men and Little Misses, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I have to do it. I've been stuck in a pit of Hell and I want you to know that you all caused it to happen. Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Scatterbrain, YOU FUCKING RUINED MY GARDEN! YOU DESTROYED ALL MY PEACH TREES AND PUT STORE-BOUGHT TOMATOES, CORN, AND CLOCKS ON MY GARDEN INSTEAD OF PLANTING FUCKING TOMATO, CORN, AND COURGETTE SEEDS! JUST FOR THAT, YOU'RE BOTH GONNA DEAL WITH WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU! MR. TICKLE, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO TICKLE ME NO MATTER WHAT I DO! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT OVER MY FEELINGS! But in some cases, you do like to be around me, but that's not an excuse to save you from what I'm about to do to you LITTLE MISS NAUGHTY, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHITTY PRANKS YOU PULL! YOUR NAUGHTINESS IS GOING TO FACE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU! AND THE REST OF YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL, AND YOU ARE ALL ASSHOLES! SIGNED, MR. GRUMPY! "Getting ready for what I'm about do to do you?" he said and Soapy was followed him. The next scene showed all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses in a Movie Theater, even Little Miss Calamity (even though she was removed from Season 2) as Soapy hops on her and petting him. Another scene then showed the movie screen was started, which was playing a Mr. Men Show version of The Shining. Suddenly, a knife came out of the movie screen and moved down, cutting a huge hole in the screen. Then Mr. Grumpy sees and hears who is coming in the Movie Theater was Jammie the Golden Jackal who become a very Savage Killer. Her teeth were very sharp and crooked, her eyes turn bright red, and her claws are also sharp. "Get ready to die!" she said in a demonic voice. The other Mr. Men and Little Misses are began screaming and running around the Theater. Jammie was very carnivorous when she leaped to murder them and the scene suddenly turned into pure static. Then a test card pattern appeared while a sine wave was the only thing that could be heard and the color bars lasted for 30 seconds. The next scene that showed all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses was about to get mutilated (Except Mr. Happy, Soapy the River Otter, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Calamity and Mr. Grumpy) by Jammie. The First death scene shows Little Miss Whoops was trying to shoot Jammie with a Tranquilizer Gun, but misses and got killed and bitten by Jammie while chained her in the Ceiling. The Next death scene shows Mr. Bump was crushed and his bandages were torn as Jammie mashed his skull on his head and one of his eyes was laying next to him. Then the scene shows Mr. Tickle had an axe buried into his back when a pool of blood could be seen forming underneath him. His arms were tied in knots and an upside down pentagram with the word "WHERE'S THAT TICKLE NOW?" around it was carved into his head. Another scene shows Mr. Scatterbrain's head was smashed open and his brains were splattered all over the floor. The other scenes shows all the Mr. Men and Little Misses who are completely died by Jammie: * A toothless Mr. Stubborn was lying on the floor, frozen, blue, dead. His teeth were buried into some kind of rotten carved stump. There were visible lacerations around his neck. His eyes were X-shaped, but not cartoony, they looked like stitches. Some dirty brown leaves surrounded him. * Mr. Persnickety had a knife in his eye and Mr. Messy was on fire with his left arm missing. * Little Miss Chatterbox had a knife buried into her chest. Her skin was grey, her legs were ripped in half, and her eyes were missing. A pool of blood could be seen forming under her. Her stomach had blood stains in form of the number 666. * Mr. Quiet had his stomach ripped open and his guts were everywhere. * Mr. Noisy had a chainsaw in his mouth. * Mr. Bounce has his head sliced off. * Little Miss Daredevil has her stomach ripped open and her intestines were cut up and blood was draining from her stomach onto the floor. * Mr. Strong's muscles were cut out and piled on top of him. How did Jammie manage to kill him anyway? * Little Miss Helpful was dead while being covered in blood and dosen't have any wounds on her body. * Mr. Lazy was hanging on a noose. Blood was dripping from the deep slits in his face. * Mr. Nosey was nailed to an inverted cross and his face was peeled off. His intestines were dangling from his split open stomach. * Mr. Small was floating in a boiling pot full of blood and has a little bits of organs. * Pieces of Mr. Rude were slowly sliding off the wall. His Blood, guts, and ruptured organ tissue stained the whole wall. It was smeared with nothing, but bodily bits. * Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Scary's eyes were gone and blood was oozing from the deep scratches on their faces. * Little Miss Bossy's intestines used to hang her from a rack on the wall. * Mr. Tall has being repeatedly struck with a hammer. * Little Miss Magic was forever on fire with her skin melting. * Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious, and Little Miss Giggles surrounded by flies with Little Miss Curious' organs completely out of her body. * Mr. Nervous' eyes were pitch black with blood dripping down them, cuts in his body, and his arms and legs chopped off. After a few seconds in the next scene, it showed Jammie was completely drenched in blood. "Boy, did that feel good like Blood!" she said happily. Then, Mr. Happy and the others came, "Jammie, we will get you for this!" said Mr. Happy. They tried to caught her, but she's getting away when she sees Soapy the River Otter. Jammie and Soapy started to fight eachother in the Theater when Mr. Happy and the others are watching after them. Jammie punches Soapy and she was about to kill him, but she got shotted by Little Miss Fun (Even though, she's isn't appear of this Show) with a Gun. Mr. Happy, Soapy the River Otter and the others was cheering for her for her bravery. Back in the DillyDale Zoo, Jammie was revived inside of her cage and she will never kill people again. Characters * Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Catherine Disher as Little Miss Fun * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Persnickety (also known as Mr. Fussy in Season 2), Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary * Cheryl Chase - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Godfrey Danchimah - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Rebecca West - Little Miss Giggles * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet, Soapy the River Otter * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nervous (also known as Mr. Jelly), Mr. Nosey * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle * Kristen Schaal as Jammie the Golden Jackal Rating Rated TV-MA for Violence, Gore, Language throughout and Frightening & Intense Scenes Death Count # Little Miss Whoops' left arm and right leg were ripped off, her glasses were broken, blood was leaking out of the huge hole where her eye used to be, her right arm was tied to a chain on the ceiling, and blood was dripping out of her nose. The word "JAMMIE WAS HERE" was carved into the wall next to her. # Mr. Bump's bones were crushed and his bandages were torn. His skull was smashed and one of his eyes was laying next to him, bloodshot and half squished. # Mr. Tickle had an axe buried into his back. A pool of blood could be seen forming underneath him. His arms were tied in knots and an upside down pentagram with the word "WHERE'S THAT TICKLE NOW?" around it was carved into his head. # Mr. Scatterbrain's head was smashed open and his brains were splattered all over the floor. # A toothless Mr. Stubborn was lying on the floor, frozen, blue, dead. His teeth were buried into some kind of rotten carved stump. There were visible lacerations around his neck. His eyes were X-shaped like stitches and Dirty brown leaves surrounded on him. # Mr. Persnickety had a knife in his eye. # Mr. Messy was on fire with his left arm missing. # Little Miss Chatterbox had a knife buried into her chest. Her skin was grey, her legs were ripped in half, and her eyes were missing. A pool of blood could be seen forming under her. Her stomach had blood stains in form of the number 666. # Mr. Quiet's stomach was ripped open and his guts were everywhere. # Mr. Noisy had a chainsaw in his mouth. # Mr. Bounce's head was sliced off. # Little Miss Daredevil's stomach was ripped open and her intestines were cut up and pulled 5 feet away from her. Blood was draining from her stomach onto the floor. # Mr. Strong's muscles were cut out and piled on top of him. # Little Miss Helpful was dead while being covered in blood and dosen't have wounds on her body. # Mr. Lazy was hanging on a noose. Blood was dripping from the deep slits in his face. # Mr. Nosey was nailed to an inverted cross and his face was peeled off. His intestines were dangling from his split open stomach. # Mr. Small was floating in a boiling pot full of blood and little bits of organs. # The pieces of Mr. Rude were slowly sliding off the wall when he was literally disintegrated. Blood, guts, and ruptured organ tissue was stained the whole wall. # Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Scary's eyes were gone and blood was oozing from the deep scratches on their faces. # Little Miss Bossy's intestines used to hang her from a rack on the wall. # Mr. Tall had repeatedly struck with a hammer. # Little Miss Magic forever on fire with her skin melting. # Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious, and Little Miss Giggles surrounded by flies with Little Miss Curious' organs was completely out of her body. # Mr. Nervous' eyes were pitch black with blood dripping down them, cuts in his body, and his arms and legs chopped off. # Jammie the Golden Jackal got shot in her face by Little Miss Fun. Transcript The Mr. Men Show: Blood/Transcript Quotes Narrator: "Blood is a very important part of the Mr. Men and Little Misses. "It helps to not only keep them alive, but also stay active! Nobody can live without it! However, if your skin is damaged, it could leak out of you like water.", "In the DillyDale Zoo has comes to a close at night. But suddenly, A Golden Jackal named Jammie was on the loose and escaped from the Zoo." Jammie: "Do you think you wanted to stop me, I don't think so". Soapy: "Oh dear, Jammie is on the loose in Dillydale, but I have to talk to the other Mr. Men and Little Misses. Trivia * This is the First Mr. Men Show to be rated TV-MA. * Little Miss Fun wasn't appear in the TV Animated Show. But she is going to be appeared in the TV Animated Movie. * The Logo appeared was colored pastel red and dark grey instead of orange and blue. * The Animated TV Movie is a Adult Party Version of The Mr. Men Show. * The Credits had an Eerie Tune Music. Category:TV Movies Category:Horror Category:Made For TV movies Category:Animation Category:American adult animated sitcoms Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action Comedy